John Eaton
John Charles Eaton (March 30, 1935 – December 2, 2015) was an American composer ( ; ), recipient of the Prix de Rome, Guggenheim Fellow , MacArthur Fellow and professor emeritus of composition at the University of Chicago . Life John Eaton was born in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania. He attended Princeton University, where he graduated in 1957 . He later lived in Rome (1957–68), returning to Princeton to earn a Ph.D. in 1970 . He subsequently held faculty appointments at Indiana University (1970–92) and the University of Chicago (1989–99) ( ; ). Eaton was a prominent composer of microtonal music, and worked with Paul Ketoff and Robert Moog during the 1960s in developing several types of synthesizers ( ; ; ). He innovated a compositional genre called pocket opera, operas scored for a small cast of vocalists and a chamber group. His most famous opera is The Cry of Clytaemnestra (1980), a re-telling of some of the events surrounding the Trojan War from the perspective of Agamemnon's wife Clytaemnestra, which has been hailed as the first feminist opera. It was premièred in Bloomington, at the Indiana University Opera Theater, on 1 March 1980, and received a number of subsequent productions, most notably in New York and California . Eaton's opera, The Tempest, with a libretto by Andrew Porter after William Shakespeare, was premièred at the Santa Fe Opera on 27 July 1985 ( ; ; ), and subsequently performed in the autumn of 1986 at the Indiana University School of Music . During his tenure at the University of Chicago, Eaton concentrated on works for smaller ensembles, including chamber operas that involved dramatic participation of the instrumentalists alongside the singers. He founded and directed The Pocket Opera Players, a professional troupe dedicated to the performance of his works in this genre, and occasionally those of fellow composers interested in the form. He continued to lead the Pocket Opera Players in New York City, after his retirement from Chicago in 2001. His works can be researched through the American Composers Alliance. Eaton died on December 2, 2015 ( ; ). Operas *''Ma Barker'' (written 1957–58) *''Herakles'' (written 1964; 10 October 1968, Turin) *''Myshkin'' (23 April 1973 Bloomington, Ind.) *''The Lion and Androcles'' (written 1973; 1 May 1974 Indianapolis) *''Danton and Robespierre'' (written 1978; 21 April 1978 Bloomington) *''The Cry of Clytemnestra'' (written 1979–80; 1 March 1980 Bloomington) *''The Tempest'' (written 1983–85; 27 July 1985 Santa Fe) *''The Reverend Jim Jones'' (written 1989) *''Let's Get This Show on the Road'' (written 1993) *''Golk'' (written 1995) *''Antigone'' (written 1999) *''. . . inasmuch'' (written 2002) *''King Lear'' (written 2003–2004) Sources * |reference=Anon. n.d.(a) "John Eaton". G. Schirmer website (Accessed 16 July 2010).}} * |reference=Anon. n.d.(b). "JOHN EATON (IU faculty: 1970–1992)." Accessed Jun 9, 2013.}} * |reference=Anon. n.d.©. "John Eaton." Accessed June 9, 2013. http://music.uchicago.edu/page/john-eaton}} * |reference=Anon. 2008. "John Eaton". The University of Chicago Department of Music website (Accessed July 16, 2010).}} * |reference=Anon. 2010. "Eaton". American Composers Alliance website (Accessed July 16, 2010)}} * |reference=Chadabe, Joel. 1967. "Concert Piece for Synket and Symphony Orchestra". Electronic Music Review, no.4 (1967): 46.}} * |reference=Frankenstein, Alfred. 1968. "Introducing John Eaton and his Pieces for the Syn-ket". Hi Fidelity, 18, no. 7:82.}} * |reference=Lebrecht, Norman. 2015. "Death of Tempest Composer". Slippedisc.com (December 3; accessed December 4 2015).}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 1985a. "John Eaton and The Tempest". Musical Times 126 (July): 397–400.}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 1985b. "Alchemist". Opera News 1, no. 1:28–31.}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 1992a. "Cry of Clytemnestra, The". The New Grove Dictionary of Opera, 4 vols., edited by Stanley Sadie; managing editor, Christina Bashford. London: Macmillan Press. ISBN 0-935859-92-6.}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 1992b. "Danton and Robespierre". The New Grove Dictionary of Opera, 4 vols., edited by Stanley Sadie; managing editor, Christina Bashford. London: Macmillan Press.}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 1992c. "Tempest, The (ii)". The New Grove Dictionary of Opera, 4 vols., edited by Stanley Sadie; managing editor, Christina Bashford. London: Macmillan Press.}} * |reference=Morgan, Robert P. 2001. "Eaton, John C(harles)". The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians, second edition, edited by Stanley Sadie and John Tyrrell. London: Macmillan Publishers.}} * |reference=Synthhead. 2015. "Composer John Eaton Has Died". Synthtopia.com (December 4) (accessed December 4, 2015).}} External links *Living Composers Project entry for John Eaton *Opera Glass *Extensive interview with John Eaton Category:1935 births Category:2015 deaths Category:20th-century classical composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American classical composers Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Microtonal composers Category:Musicians from Pennsylvania Category:American opera composers Category:People from Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania Category:Princeton University alumni Category:Rome Prize winners Category:University of Chicago faculty Category:Pupils of Roger Sessions Category:Pupils of Edward T. Cone Category:20th-century American musicians